David Wicks
David Wicks is a fictional character from the BBC TV soap opera EastEnders, played by Michael French. David originally appeared between 23 December 1993 and 21 November 1996. David returned to the show on 1 January 2012, but departed two weeks later. In September 2013 though, French decided to reprise the role full-time. During this time, David has been involved in various storylines, such as reunited with his ex, Carol Jackson (Lindsey Coulson), and struggling to cope with her diagnosis of breast cancer. On 17 May 2014, it was announced that French had once again decided to leave the show. David left on 30 May, after his relationship with Carol broke down. Backstory David is the son of Pat Wicks (Pam St. Clement) and her first husband Pete Beale (Peter Dean). Pat and Pete split up when David and his brother Simon (Nick Berry) were young and Pat remarried to Brian Wicks (Leslie Schofield), who adopted both David and Simon (who turned out to be Brian's biological son). Meanwhile Pete remarried to Kathy Hills (Gillian Taylforth) and had another son, Ian (Adam Woodyatt). Pete had no further contact with David and Simon when they moved away from Walford in 1976. During his teenage years David got his girlfriend Carol Branning (Lindsey Coulson) pregnant at the age of 13. David and the rest of the Branning family tried to persuade Carol to have an abortion and Carol's brother Derek Branning (Terence Beesley, later Jamie Foreman) severely beat David up. The Wicks family left Walford, due to Derek's aggression so David never knew if Carol had the abortion or not. For the next few years, David, his mother and brother, suffered at the violent hands of his abusive stepfather, Brian. Pat also proved to be a negligent mother due to her alcoholism and constant promiscuity. The seventeen-old David moved to live with his girlfriend, Lorraine Foster (Jacqueline Leonard) and married before the birth of their son Joe (Paul Nicholls) in 1980 when David was 18. This was followed by a daughter, Karen, in 1982. David was a restless man feeling tied down and after several affairs he left his wife and children in 1988. 1993–96 David returns to Albert Square on 23 December 1993 for the funeral of his father Pete, who had died in a car crash two weeks earlier. A few weeks later he moves in with his mother Pat and soon goes into business with her stepson Ricky Butcher (Sid Owen) with a car lot that they name "Deals on Wheels". David receives a stark reminder of his past in the form of Carol and her large brood of children, and soon finds himself falling for her oldest daughter Bianca (Patsy Palmer). Carol is very hostile towards him, and is horrified when she witnesses the growing relationship between David and Bianca. This results in Carol telling David that Bianca is his daughter in March 1994. David is stunned but agrees to keep his distance from Bianca, much to her chagrin. The truth is revealed to an embarrassed Bianca in March 1995 when, after drunkenly trying to kiss David after he rescues her from being mugged, David is forced to confess that she is his daughter. Despite being initially hostile towards David, Bianca soon forms a close relationship with her father. David's estranged son Joe arrives in Walford in April 1996. With him comes the news that his daughter Karen died in a car accident nine months previously. Joe's return causes many problems for David, and at first David rejects the idea of having his son back in his life. However, after Joe runs away and arrives back at David's again, he becomes more receptive to Joe and the idea of having him in his life again. Eventually Joe and Lorraine move down to London from Bolton and Joe moves in with David. However, Joe seriously blames himself for Karen's death, and this leads to Joe developing schizophrenia. Joe exhibits increasingly strange behaviour that gets progressively worse. This is one of the main reasons that David eventually leaves Walford. David is a notorious womaniser. He has relations with Sam Mitchell (Danniella Westbrook) and an affair with Cindy Beale (Michelle Collins), the wife of his half-brother Ian. Cindy becomes obsessed with the idea of running off with David, and hires a hit man to kill Ian. Ian is shot but survives, and when David finds out he ends the relationship, but not before helping Cindy escape with her two sons. Shortly after, David has a fling with ex-partner, Carol. Eventually, the truth is revealed about David's affair with Cindy and his fore-knowledge of the attempted murder of Ian. The loss of friends and alienation of his family, together with Joe's worsening mental condition with schizophrenia leads David to decide leave Albert Square for Milan. David leaves in a torrent of tears after telling Joe he is going. In 2010, David sends Bianca £10,000 for her wedding, as he is unable to attend. In December 2011, Pat phones David after she learns that he has had an affair with his brother Simon's wife. Pat argues with David on the phone about his infidelity, and ends the call on bad terms. 2012–14 David returns after hearing that Pat is ill. He is later stunned to discover that Pat is in fact dying of pancreatic cancer. They argue and David resolves to leave, but Carol persuades him to stay. Derek arrives and provokes David, and a fight breaks out. David tells Derek he is staying and returns to Pat, where he forgives her for her past mistakes and she dies in his arms. David decides to stay in Walford to plan Pat's funeral. He flirts with Roxy Mitchell (Rita Simons) and goes to have sex with her, but has second thoughts and nothing happens. David then declares his love for Carol. She reciprocates, and the pair reunite. David tries to settle his differences with Derek, but Derek threatens him. Michael Moon (Steve John Shepherd) suggests to David that they should team up to bring Derek down and get him arrested. David agrees after Derek upsets Carol. They attempt to set Derek up by having Michael plant stolen goods in Derek's home. However, Derek catches Michael in the act, and Michael blames the entire scheme on David. When David learns of this he begs Carol to leave with him. Carol agrees, but after Pat's funeral, David is confronted by Derek and his brothers Jack (Scott Maslen) and Max (Jake Wood). Derek threatens to kill David, but Jack and Max restrain Derek as they let David go. As he returns to his car to meet Carol, he sees her saying an emotional goodbye to Bianca and her family, so realises her family needs her and leaves without her. David sends a letter to Carol but it is intercepted and locked away by Derek. After Derek dies, the letter is found and Carol tries to contact David but discovers his phone number has been disconnected. Several months later, David unexpectedly arrives at Carol's house, interrupting her evening with her boyfriend, Masood Ahmed (Nitin Ganatra), saying he has a present for Bianca. His girlfriend Naomi (Lisa Maxwell) arrives with a suitcase of cash that they stole from her husband Don (Simon Thorp). Naomi realises that David wants to give some of the cash to Bianca, and when he says they are just using each other, she calls Don, who arrives and beats David up. Carol takes him in, which bothers Masood. When he recovers, he agrees to leave but manipulates Carol into letting him stay until Bianca returns. He attempts to meddle in Masood and Carol's relationship because he wants Carol back. When Bianca returns, she is overjoyed to see David, but asks him to leave for Carol's sake. However, she changes her mind when she decides she wants her father around. David realises that Max is in prison because he was set up by Carl White (Daniel Coonan) and that Ian is probably lying about being a witness. When David cannot convince Ian to retract his statement, he tells Phil Mitchell (Steve McFadden) what he knows, who kidnaps Ian so that Max is set free and Carol has her brother back. In gratitude, Max offers David a job at the car lot. David and Carol drift apart and she asks him to leave the family home. After Alice's brother Joey Branning (David Witts) tips him off, David becomes suspicious that his former step-sister Janine Butcher (Charlie Brooks) killed Michael and has framed Alice Branning (Jasmyn Banks). He manipulates Janine into letting him move in and then into confessing the murder. He records the confession on his phone and blackmails Janine into giving him £250,000 or he will reveal the truth. When Carol starts to act erratically, David asks her what the matter is. She brings him along to a doctor's appointment where he discovered she has breast cancer. Carol later invites David to move back in with him. Janine panics that she may go to prison and decides to kill David by running him over with a car, but he suffers only minor injuries. He takes Janine to her house and takes the £250,000, but agrees to wait a day before calling the police, so that Janine can have a chance to be a mother to her daughter Scarlett Moon, while still ensuring Alice's release from prison. He also blurts out about Carol's cancer to Janine, saying that he wants the money to pay for her care. David returns to Carol's house, where she reveals she found his phone and has heard Janine's confession. He asks for his phone back, but she tells him that she's handed it to Joey. When he goes to stop Joey, he sees Janine being arrested. David asks Max, who rents the car lot building, if he can have a 50% control of the business, and offers him £50,000 to do it up. When Max refuses, David tells him about Carol's illness and he decides to accept the offer. However, Max is furious when he finds the porter cabin that he uses being taken away. About an hour later, a bigger porter cabin arrives with a new name, titled Deals On Wheels. David later buys the building from Roxy, for £100,000, leaving him in full control of the business. However, he promises Carol that he will continue to treat Max properly. In February 2014, Carol dumps Masood, after realizing that she still loves David, and the couple get engaged the following month. In the build-up to the wedding, David is tempted by Nikki Spraggan (Rachel Wilde), and kisses her on one occasion, though he regrets this and rejects her on several other occasions. When Bianca discovers this, David reaffirms his love for Carol. On the day of the wedding, David suffers a heart attack and collapses in the middle of the Square, leading Carol to believe that he has jilted her again. He is taken into hospital, where Carol eventually realises he is, and visits him. However, they argue, as Carol believes that he isn't as ill as he is making out. Carol leaves the hospital. David discharges himself the next day, and visits Carol at home. Despite their attempts to save their relationship, both concede that they cannot work. After sharing one last dance together, David agrees to move out, and also to return to hospital. However, he changes his mind at the last minute, and asks his driver to take him to Heathrow Airport alone. David is driven out of the square in a flood of tears with Julia's theme playing over his departure. Development Departure (1996) It was announced in February 1996 that French and Michelle Collins had decided to quit their roles of David and Cindy in order to pursue other roles. An EastEnders insider said that Cindy is desperate for David to leave the Square with her and the children and is said to "rock the square". Producers were reportedly trying to keep French with the show but only managed to persuade him to stay for another few months. French was rumoured to have "cracked up" when filming his final scenes as David. He broke down during filming and said to the cast: "I can't go on". An insider said that French repeatedly kept getting one line wrong and later stormed off set and refused to continue until crew members were able to calm him down. Return (2012) On 7 July 2011, it was announced that St. Clement had quit EastEnders. In October 2011, it was rumoured that David and Simon were to return to EastEnders for Pat's departure storyline. The Sun reported producers were working to get French and Berry on board. A BBC spokesperson declined to comment on the report, saying "There has been a lot of speculation surrounding Pat's departure, however we are not going to comment on rumours at this stage as we don't want to spoil the storyline for viewers." On 13 November 2011, it was confirmed French would be reprising his role as David after an absence of 15 years. French returned to EastEnders as David Wicks in 2012 after more than 15 years away for the departure of Pam St Clement, who played his on-screen mother, Pat Butcher. His return was aired on New Year's Day 2012 and he again departed the soap on 13 January 2012. In All About Soap Awards 2012, Michael French won the Best Comeback award for his brief return as David Wicks. David and Carol reconcile. Coulson explained "Carol thinks, 'Why not?' David makes her feel good and she's not thinking very far ahead. She's in the moment. It's not just a sex thing, it's about having somebody love her again." She continued: "Carol will be very brittle if she loses David after this. She'll put up all her defences and think, 'That's it - nobody is going to destroy me again'." However, David tries to make peace with Derek but it fails and the plan backfires. Shortly after leaving the BBC drama Casualty, French reprised the role full-time in September 2013. Departure (2014) In May 2014, it was announced that Michael French was leaving the soap for a third time. David Wicks left Albert Square on May 30th 2014, during an emotional episode that saw he and Carol mutually agree to end their relationship. The episode was watched by 5.19 million viewers. The door has been left open for his return.